The present disclosure relates to a light emitting package and a lighting device.
A light emitting device is a kind of a semiconductor device that converts electrical energy to light, and is spotlighted as a next-generation light source that replaces existing fluorescent lights and white bulbs.
As the light emitting diode generates light by using a semiconductor device, and consumes very low power as compared with a light bulb that generates light by heating tungsten or a fluorescent light that generates light when ultraviolet rays generated through a high voltage discharge collide with a fluorescent body.
Further, as the light diode generates light by using a potential gap of a semiconductor element, it has a long life span, has prompt response characteristics, and environment-friendly characteristics as compared with an existing light source.
Accordingly, many studies for replacing an existing light source by a light emitting diode have been made, and the light emitting diodes have been increasingly used as a light source of lighting devices, such as various lamps, a liquid crystal display device, an electronic display, or a streetlamp.